Mission Jealousy
by aliendroid
Summary: Shino and Kiba are on a mission escorting a wealthy merchant to Suna after his visit in Konoha. The client does nothing but flirt with Kiba the entire time! How much of it can Shino take before he snaps? Yaoi


_**Mission Jealousy**_

**Happy New Year to all those ShinoKiba fans out there! This story includes a scene that was written as a gift for Barunka, though the rest of the fic is for the ShinoKiba community! I hope you all enjoy it. **

**A/N: Okay so I was going to post this tomorrow night but I figured I would be to busy in the morning and to smash in the evening to get any posting done. So I just opted to give this all to you now! Please remember to drink responsibly... I should probably say that to myself.  
><strong>

**Plot: Shino and Kiba are on a mission escorting a wealthy merchant to Suna after his visit in Konoha. The client does nothing but flirt with Kiba the entire time! How much of it can Shino take before he snaps?**

**Plot Bunny: Shiro**

**Rating: M (You **_**REALLY**_** should take this rating seriously!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_**Mission Jealousy**_

Sunlight poured in from an open window bathing a silver grey room in light. Birds chirped from their place on a branch in a tree outside the window. Kiba stretched his shoulder cracking it slightly as he did so. Yawning he looked around; he took in the cloud grey walls on which hung black and white ink paintings of wolves in many situations. Pups at play, wolves on the hunt, and a lone wolf howling at the moon. There was an nine drawer dresser sitting against the wall beside the bed and a closet door on the opposite wall to the dresser. The bed Kiba was presently sitting in was a queen with black sheets and a black comforter, it was situated beneath the window. Kiba reached over to the other side of the bed and glared when he realized the spot next to him was cold. "Shino!" Kiba called out.

"Shower," was his reply. Kiba smiled and jumped out of bed. Quickly he made his way out of the bedroom, turned right, walked down the hallway until he reached a white door. The bathroom was a light cream color with a white porcelain sink and silver fixture, a toilet, and a stand up glass encased shower.

With a small smile he opened the glass door and peered at the tall man standing under the cascading water. Kiba watched for a moment as the rivets of steaming water traveled through dark brown nearly black wet locks, down alabaster skin pulled tight over defined muscles, muscles Kiba new all too well. Shino's shoulders were broad and unblemished, his chest and back rippled with the movement of scrubbing himself down. His stomach was flat and toned with a defined eight pack. Kiba continued to follow the water's path to a firm ass, muscular thighs, and perfectly sculpted calves all of it covered by that flawless alabaster skin. "Want some company?" Kiba asked.

Shino turned around and took in Kiba's body. He was shorter than Shino, by at least four inches. His usually messy brown hair was even more so from sleep and last night. His large puppy brown eyes still had vestiges of sleep in them, but they still held plenty of mischief in their depts. He had one red fang tattoo on each cheek and a cocky grin on his lips. Shino's eyes traveled down further taking in Kiba's slender neck, happily noting the large dark hickey, his slim shoulders, muscular chest, ripped abs, narrow waist, muscular legs and arms all of it wrapped in silken bronzed skin. "Sure," Shino said holding out his arms.

Kiba quickly walked into the taller shinobi's embrace, the glass shower door clicking shut behind him. Kiba reached up and wrapped his arms around Shino's neck pulling him down until their lips met in an open mouthed kiss. Shino sucked on Kiba's tongue softly causing the dog-nin to whine. Shino backed up until the hot spray from the showerhead was flowing over both of them, heating their already flushed skin further. Turning around Shino pinned Kiba to the shower's tiled wall. He detached his lips from that extremely sinful mouth, kissing and nipping on Kiba's jaw for a while before traveling down to his throat. "Mm…Shino," Kiba whimpered his fingers tangling in Shino's wet hair as he felt Shino bite and suck over his pulse point.

Shino trailed kisses up Kiba's throat until reaching his ear. "We shouldn't do anything to rough, we might have a mission later," Shino purred. His answer was Kiba's sharp canines in his shoulder. Shino's lips turned up in a seductive smirk before closing around the top of Kiba's ear and biting softly. A soft whimper left Kiba. "Kiba, turn around," Shino instructed, his voice was a lazy bedroom drawl.

Kiba quickly did and braced his hands on the slick white tiled wall. Soon he felt a finger probing his entrance and he braced his legs wider apart. A second finger added itself to the first and soon a scissoring action was stretching Kiba's already loosened entrance. "Shino, just do it," Kiba growled. A rough chuckle met his ears causing a shiver of unbearable need to travel down Kiba's body, but the fingers were retracted. Kiba bit his lip to keep himself from begging. When he felt Shino's hands part his ass cheeks and felt Shino's member nudge his entrance Kiba let out a soft whine.

Shino smirked at the sound and drove in, gasping at the tight heat that engulfed him. "You're still so tight Kiba," Shino husked into Kiba's ear. Not giving Kiba a chance to answer, Shino pulled back, and then thrust back into that all so inviting silken warmth.

"Ah!" Kiba moaned as he felt Shino's member push against his prostate. He arched his back to allow Shino to go deeper, and he did causing Kiba to call out, "Shit! Shino-oh…ahnn!"

Shino enjoyed causing Kiba to lose control and release his voice in such a wanton manner. He was the only one to get to see Kiba like this, to hear this sexy and needy voice, and he was damned determined to keep it that way. To ensure he was the only one to know this side of Kiba.

"Shino," Kiba cried out as he felt Shino's lips attach themselves to his neck and suck and bite aggressively. Shino's pace picked up and soon Kiba was having a hard time keeping himself steady. When Shino's hand reached around and grasped Kiba's erection he let out a pathetic and deprived whine, "Shino… please… Shino."

Shino smirked and started to pump his hand in time with his thrust. Shino felt his release building with every thrust and every sound that escaped Kiba's parted lips. Wanting Kiba to come first he picked up the pace of his hand. His efforts were soon rewarded by a loud howl that sounded remarkably similar to his name. Shino grunted as he felt Kiba's walls clench around him, milking him of his own essence as he came. Bracing himself Shino pushed off the wall and dragged Kiba with him under the now cooling spray.

_xXx Mission Jealousy xXx_

Kiba was sitting on the dark brown couch in their living room petting Akamaru and reading through a couple scrolls. Shino was sitting beside him reading a new book on the flight patterns of monarch butterflies. Their living room was a light tan color. Two dark brown couches, a near black coffee table, and a TV sitting on an entertainment center of the same color made up the furniture. On the entertainment center were about a dozen framed photos of Team 8, the rookie nine, the sand siblings, Team Guy, and their families. To the left of the living room was the galley kitchen. The stove, sink, fridge, counter, and cupboards were all along one wall. A small table with two chairs sat against the adjacent wall.

Before a soft knock could resound in the apartment, Akamaru let out a low growl signaling someone's approach. Shino and Kiba's apartment was the last one on that floor. The person knocked and Kiba got up to answer it. Akamaru moved his head to Shino's lap, who continued petting the large white ninken.

"Yes?" Kiba said opening the door to a face he had seen around the village but didn't know personally. He had brown hair, bull black eyes, and was wearing the standard shinobi uniform, blue pants and shirt with standard issue flack vest. The only discernable thing about him was that he had a cross shaped scar on his right cheek.

"The Hokage would like to see you and Aburame Shino immediately," the shinobi said.

"A summons from Naruto huh?" Kiba grinned. "Okay thanks!" Kiba closed the door, walked back into the living room, and plopped down on Shino's lap. The bug-nin wasn't wearing either his coat or his glasses, giving Kiba a tantalizing view of his mercury colored eyes and lips that just screamed to be kissed. Leaning in Kiba did just that, he kissed Shino deeply.

Shino returned the action moving his lips along Kiba's, both happy to lose themselves for that small amount of time. When they parted Shino asked, "So what was that about?"

"Naruto wants to see us," Kiba said jumping up and grabbing Shino's coat. Kiba handed the heavy coat to the bug-nin and whistled for Akamaru as he moved for the door. Shino shook his head slightly before slipping on his coat, grabbing his glasses, and following after Kiba and Akamaru.

The two jonin walked side by side down the streets of Konoha, Akamaru beside Kiba. They said hello to people and shopkeepers they knew, smiled politely when they were addressed by people they didn't, and flat out ignored people they didn't like. Along the way they noticed a garish group of people. They were in brightly colored robes and talking in loud obnoxious voices. Their individual voices were louder than Naruto and Kiba's combined. Akamaru sniffed at the group then sneezed because of the rich perfumes that were clinging to them. One man stood out more than the others. He had strawberry blonde hair, hazel eyes, a narrow nose, thin lips and sharp facial features. What caused him to stand out though was his physical build and dress. He was taller than Shino, by a good three inches, and as skinny as a rail. He was dressed in flaming red and gold robes. His voice was also by far the most boisterous and high pitched.

"Merchants," a villager said as they walked by the group. "I wish they wouldn't act like they owned the market while they are in town."

"Yes, it is highly inconvenient to the rest of us," said another. They saw Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru as they walked boy and inclined their heads respectfully to the two shinobi. Kiba and Shino returned the action with Akamaru barking softly.

_xXx Mission Jealousy xXx_

They reached Hokage tower a couple minutes later, walking through the mission room, up the stairs to the top floor, and coming to a stop outside two large red doors. Kiba knocked and soon an energetic voice called out, "Come in!"

Kiba opened the door and the three walked in. "Hey Naruto, you wanted to see us?" Kiba asked.

Naruto looked up from his place at the paper filled desk. "Yes!" the blonde said standing up. "First how are you two doing? Your last mission was a hard one," Naruto said with concern in his voice. He stood up and walked around his desk so he was standing in front of them.

"We're fine," Kiba said shrugging. "Nothing a good night's rest and Sakura's medical ninjistu couldn't fix."

Naruto smiled, "That's good." He leaned back on his desk and his face turned serious. It was a side to him he had grown into over the years. "I need you two to escort a merchant from here to Sunagakure," Naruto said. "I wish I could send someone else though."

"Why?" asked Shino, before Kiba could become offended by the apparent lack in faith of their skills.

Naruto looked up and realized that his words sounded like an insult. "Oh I didn't mean it like that! It's just the mission would be easier if I could have a group of kunoichi handle it."

"Huh?" Kiba said. "How the hell would it be easier to have a group of girls handle it?"

Naruto seemed pensive. He wasn't too sure how to breach this particular topic. "Well, the client…he has a taste for guys," Naruto finally said deciding to cut straight to the quick of the problem.

Kiba stared at Naruto blinking several times. Shino beside him was seemingly unaffected, though internally he had a vague idea were this was going and he dreaded it. "Yeah so?" Kiba finally asked. "Did you forget our relationship?" Kiba inquired pointing between him and Shino.

"No I didn't," said Naruto. "But that's why I'm not too keen on sending you two, but I have no one else. He specifically requested jonins and was willing to pay the extra cost." Naruto paused for a moment then pinned each of them with a hard glare, something he learned from Tsunade during his training to become Hokage. "Listen this guy isn't exactly picky about who he sleeps with. He has a new bed partner every night. There is a good chance he will try to make passes at one if not both of you. I shouldn't have to say this, but don't let your private relationship get in the way of this mission. Just keep out of his reach."

"No problem," Kiba said as if it was nothing new. "So who is the guy?"

Naruto sighed. "His name is Takeda Takeshi," Naruto's face crunched up as he said the name. "The guy is… different."

Before Kiba could ask the doors to Naruto's office opened a woman with long indigo hair and a slightly rounded stomach walked in. All the men in the room smiled at the lilac eyed woman. She was wearing a light purple summer dress and sandals. "Hello everyone," Hinata said.

"Hinata what are you doing up?" asked Naruto rushing over to her. He quickly ushered her over to a couch and sat her down.

"I thought we could have lunch," Hinata said.

Just then Hanabi, wearing light grey shorts and a black shirt, walked in holding a basket. "I felt it would be safer if I carried the food," she said.

Naruto smiled at his sister-in-law and took the basket. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem," Hanabi said before leaving.

"So what have you been up to Shino-kun, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked as she started taking food out of the basket Naruto had set beside her.

"Missions," Kiba said still smiling at the third member of their old genin team. She looked so beautiful at six months pregnant.

"Oh that's right!" Naruto exclaimed. He rushed over to his desk and started to rummage around. "Found it!" he said and walked back over to them. "Since you two will be in Suna please give this to Gaara and Neji while you're there."

"Sure," Kiba said taking the envelope. He recognized it immediately; he and Shino had received an identical one yesterday. It was an invitation to Hinata's baby shower. "Well we should be going, what time do we have to meet the client?"

"In four hours," Naruto said his attention officially thoroughly on his wife.

"Excuse us then," Shino said walking out with Kiba and Akamaru, both jonin had small smiles on their faces as the left due to the heartwarming scene their two friends made together.

_xXx Mission Jealousy xXx_

Four and a half hours later found Kiba and Shino waiting by the gates of Konoha keeping an eye out for their client. Problem was the client was nowhere to be seen. They had been waiting at the gate for nearly thirty minutes. Kiba was getting impatient and Shino knew that any minute now he would start complaining. As if on cue the brunet dog-nin released an aggravated sigh. "Where the hell is this guy?" Kiba yelled glaring at the people who passed by. Kiba was dressed in standard jonin gear dark blue pants, a matching dark blue shirt, and the flack vest.

"He might have been delayed," Shino provided. Shino was wearing the standard blue shirt and pants but he was also wearing a jacket that more resembled his coat from his younger genin days. Kiba had at one point mentioned he liked that look better and Shino officially switched coats again. The only difference was instead of being grey this coat was black.

Kiba turned and glared at his partner, the word taking on so many meanings when used between them. They were teammates, roommates, best friends, and lovers. Absent mindedly Kiba ran his hand along Akamaru's head feeling the ever familiar comfort that having his canine partner so close always gives him. "Yeah well he should have been here already," Kiba snapped. He didn't like waiting, and the fact that the client, who set the damn meeting time, was late only served to anger Kiba further.

Shino smirked behind the collar of his jacket. Kiba's impatience was always predictable. Making a quick check of the surroundings Shino stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Kiba's waist. Kiba almost instantly relaxed into his body. This was another thing that was expected about Kiba, though only Shino knew about it. He knew that Kiba craved physical contact and when upset the easiest way to calm him down was to give him some attention. Soon Kiba was content, no longer caring that the client was late. All he cared about was Shino's arms around him.

Before they could become too comfortable a loud trumpet rang out and the two shinobi and one ninken turned to see a large convoy approaching them. "Oi, you have got to be kidding me," Kiba said. It was the same group of merchants they had seen earlier in the market. Shino released Kiba and stepped to the side of his boyfriend so as not to attract attention to their private relationship. Kiba instantly felt the loss but didn't say anything.

When the convoy stopped in front of them a man wearing bright green and yellow robes came up to them. He had dull blonde hair and brown eyes. Bowing deeply he said, "Are you the two jonin requested?"

"Yes we are," Shino said. It was better for him to talk instead of Kiba right now. With all the perfume wafting off of the man in front of them it was a surprise Kiba wasn't covering his nose and gagging.

"Very good," the man said. "Takeda-sama would like to extend his warmest and most sincere gratitude."

"We're just doing our job," said Kiba. Shino glanced at him to see if he was okay. His voice sounded constricted. Shino noticed Kiba's eyes were watering and his nose was red from irritation.

"Still Takeda-sama would extend his gratitude," the man said. He then bowed and turned to a large gold and white pavilion. The man spoke in a hushed whisper then stepped aside. The curtains to the pavilion opened and the tall skinny man they had seen earlier stepped out.

His strawberry blonde hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, his hazel eyes crinkled with secret amusement, and his lips seemed to be set in a permanent smile. He had changed out of the garish robes from earlier and was now wearing more subtle, but just as extravagant, light blue and silver robes. "Hello," Takeda Takeshi said. His voice grated on both Kiba's and Shino's nerves. It was high and sweet, like a child trying to convince you it was innocent when it really wasn't. Akamaru even seemed to dislike the sound of it. "I am Takeda Takeshi, please just call me Takeshi," he said with a wink to Kiba.

Kiba suppressed a shudder of repulsion. Sure he was dating a guy, but he loved Shino. This guy just gave Kiba the creeps. "Inuzuka Kiba," Kiba said. "This is Akamaru my partner," Kiba patted Akamaru's head.

'_Woof!'_ Akamaru greeted the man, if only to be friendly.

Shino was having a private war within himself. The way Takeda's eyes traveled over Kiba's body, as if he was trying to undress him, made Shino want to pull Kiba to him and bar him from the man's sight. "Aburame Shino," he said in greeting, his head bowed slightly. Despite his instant dislike for the client he would follow orders.

"Nice to meet you," Takeshi said, his voice still filled with that high pitched false innocence. His eyes were also still on Kiba. The look in his hazel eyes was making Kiba's skin crawl. "Kiba-chan," he started to say but Kiba quickly cut him off.

"What!" Kiba hollered. "Look dude let's get something straight right now, _YOU_ do not call _ME_ _chan_! Got it!" Kiba was outraged with the nerve of this guy. Shino felt his eyebrow twitch with his quickly increasing irritation. Three days, possibly four, with this man, Shino wasn't sure he would be able to contain himself if Takeshi kept looking at Kiba that way.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Takeshi said. "I didn't mean to offend you," his voice had gained a slight purr. Kiba felt his stomach churn in a not so good way. Shino could feel his kikaichu humming under his skin reacting to his irritation.

"Perhaps we should get going," Shino said, his voice calm and monotonous as always. Kiba looked to him and recognizing the stiff set to his teammate's shoulders. Thanks to their years together on the same team Kiba could read Shino fairly well based on body language alone. The dog boy was happy to see that his lover was feeling possessive if only on the inside.

"Oh of course," Takeshi said. He quickly moved back to the pavilion and the convoy started meandering out of the gates.

Kiba stayed back next to Shino for a moment. Reaching out he brushed their fingers together, a gentle but reassuring touch. Shino looked over to his boyfriend who smiled at him gently before sprinting off to the other side of the convoy and taking up his position. Shino sighed and fell into step on the other side. It was going to be a long trip to Suna at this rate.

_xXx Mission Jealousy xXx_

Shino glanced up and checked to make sure everything was fine on his side of the convoy. When he heard an annoyed growl from the other side of the pavilion he was walking along he looked over to see the young merchant trying to touch Kiba. Rage and possessive jealousy burned in Shino at the sight. Silently Shino sent out one of his bugs with simple instructions, '_Bite!_' When Takeshi let out a small yelp Shino smirked behind his collar, finding a small join in the other man's small cry of pain. His kikaichu came back unharmed.

The convoy continued along the road without stopping for most of the day, but when it started to get dark they demanded to stop. Kiba and Shino had no problems with this and quickly found an area that was off the road where they could set up camp. Shino was up in a tree, perched on a branch as Kiba oversaw the building of camp. Kiba also set up their tent. When Shino felt a body drop onto the branch he turned his head just in time to be pinned to the tree trunk. "What was that about earlier?" Kiba demanded his hands pinning Shino by the shoulders.

"What?" Shino asked.

"You had one of your insects bite our client," Kiba said. "Why?"

"He was trying to touch you," Shino answered simply. His tone left no room for argument, as if it was perfectly normal to instruct his kikaichu to attack someone for something so small.

Kiba's grip loosened until he let go. The dog-nin wrapped his arms around Shino's waist, his head resting on the taller shinobi's chest. "We aren't supposed to bring out private lives on a mission," Kiba whispered. "I thought you out of everyone understood this."

Shino's arms wrapped around Kiba's shoulders and pulled the smaller shinobi closer. "I do," Shino answered. "But understanding and doing are two different things." Truth be told he had resisted up until the point he saw Takeshi reach out to touch Kiba. He had ignored the flirtatious laughing, cheaply covered pick up lines, and blunt invitations.

Kiba laughed. "Okay, but promise me you won't swarm him with kikaichu." Shino raised an eyebrow, the idea was extremely tempting. Especially if he kept trying to flirt with and _touch_ Kiba. "Shino," Kiba called. "Promise! You can't endanger the client."

Shino sighed, "Fine, I promise. Only if you promise to keep a distance."

Kiba smiled, "I promise." The shorter brunet reached up and pulled Shino's coat collar down. "I love you Shino," he whispered before kissing Shino softly.

Shino's hand traveled up to the back of Kiba's head as he returned the kiss. "I love you too," Shino whispered into the gentle lip lock.

'_Woof, woof, woof!_' Akamaru's call from the base of the tree signaled they had to return to camp. The two broke apart and jumped down out of the tree. Kiba patted Akamaru's head in a silent 'thank you' and the three walked into the camp.

That night Shino took first watch. He desperately wanted to crawl into the tent and curl up with Kiba, especially because it was a cold night. Kiba's inviting heat was highly tempting, but he reminded himself he was on a mission and as such couldn't allow himself the distraction of Kiba's body pressed too closely to his in a confined space. It was hard to follow the rules and protocol when your mission partner was your lover, and said lover was as extremely addictive as Kiba. Another thing Shino had to resist was the urge to make Kiba call out his name so that their client would know just who it was Kiba belongs to.

"Shino, time to switch," Kiba said walking over to him. Shino turned and nodded. He walked up to Kiba and in a moment of weakness leaned down. He pulled his collar aside and kissed Kiba deeply. Kiba's eyes widened but they soon slipped closed. His hands came up and wrapped around Shino's neck pulling him closer. Shino's arms went around Kiba's waist drawing his body flush against his own. Shino detached his lips from Kiba's and moved down to Kiba's neck. "Ah," Kiba let out a soft moan as Shino sucked harshly over his pulse.

When Shino pulled away there was a deep purple bruise on Kiba's neck. "Night," Shino said pecking Kiba lightly on the lips one last time.

Kiba glared at him. "Tease," Kiba growled. Shino smirked; Kiba knew it, even if he couldn't see it he knew it. Shino released Kiba and went to the tent to sleep as much as he could.

_xXx Mission Jealousy xXx_

Morning came bringing with it a whole new set of problems for Shino. When the flaps to Takeshi's tent were pushed aside one of the many, albeit attractive, pages walked out. His black hair was tossed, and his clothes were in disarray. This caused both Kiba and Shino to stare in outright disgust. The man had been shamelessly flirting with Kiba all day yesterday but he slept with one of his employees that night! Shino didn't understand such strange behavior, couldn't understand such behavior. To him Kiba was all he needed. Shino couldn't even bring himself to _look_ at another person with the same level of interest. On the other hand Shino was also glad that their client didn't seem to be solely focused on Kiba.

They packed up camp and started on the road again. Shino silently kept watch using his kikaichu to warn him of the surrounding areas beyond what his own senses could detect. Upon hearing a low warning growl from Akamaru Shino turned around to see what had caused the large ninken to act up. What he saw nearly had him throwing a kunai at Takeshi. The man was leaning halfway out of the pavilion and trying to play with a lock of Kiba's hair. Kiba couldn't move further away because of the narrow path they were presently walking on, though he was on the other side of Akamaru. Shino could feel his hand inching closer to the holster strapped to his leg. Then he remembered he couldn't cause serious injury to a client. With a secretive smirk he sent a kikaichu over to the man's outstretched arm with a simple order to once again _'Bite!'_ the offending appendage that was trying to touch _his_ Kiba.

"Ow!" Takeshi wailed as he moved to swat the insect that had just bitten him. Of course Shino's kikaichu was too swift and made its escape long before the man's thin hand slapped onto his arm causing even more pain. "You guys have some large mosquitoes around here," Takeshi said rubbing his arm.

"Yeah well you know, summer time, little devils are everywhere!" Kiba said. "Perhaps you should go back inside so they can't get to you." He hoped the annoyance that was trying to pass himself off as dashing would take his advice. The man was the definition of egotistical! He kept bragging to Kiba about his "prowess" in bed. Honestly Kiba didn't know how much more of it he could take. With each syllable that came from the man's overly shiny lips - Kiba swore he was wearing lip balm - Kiba wanted to vomit!

"Hmm," Takeshi's hazel eyes racked over Kiba's figure again, lingering on his backside. Kiba felt a cold disgusted tremor run up his spine with the act. "Perhaps you would like to join me. It must get exhausting having to walk the entire time."

"I have to check on my partner," Kiba announced quickly. He forced chakra to his feet and sprang away from the vile creature beckoning to him. "Shino!" Kiba called. Shino watched as Kiba ran over to him. "I'm going to go scout ahead." Quickly Kiba reached out and squeezed Shino's hand. "Love ya," Kiba whispered before bounding off into the trees, Akamaru right beside him.

"Aw, he left." Shino turned his shielded gaze to Takeshi who was now looking out the other side of the pavilion like a put out child. "And I wanted to play with him a little more." Shino once again found himself filled with the urge to throw a kunai at the man. Having his kikaichu attack him singly just wasn't satisfying enough. He was slowly filling with overwhelming jealousy and possessive abandon. Shino wanted to hear the man scream in pain for daring to so much as entertain thoughts of himself of Kiba. "You know," Takeshi said tilting his head to the side and observing Shino critically. The action made Shino feel highly uncomfortable. "If you were a little bit smaller I would so eat you up."

Shino knew his eyes widened behind his sunglasses. Was the guy flirting with him now that Kiba was gone? Did he really have so little morals as to switch targets in less than a minute? "Of course maybe having a slightly bigger one wouldn't be so bad once in a while. You look like you would be quite the ride," he wiggled his eyebrows, in what Shino guessed was supposed to be a suggestive manner. It appeared more like he was scrunching and unscrunching his face. "Silent until the lights are out, yep you definitely seem the type. So what do you say? Care to test the theory?" All of a sudden a kunai flew through the air landing mere inches from Takeshi's nose. "Eep!"

Shino spun around in time to see Kiba spring from the trees, his eyes were narrowed with barely controlled furry. "He got away," Kiba called as he landed. "There was someone following us." Shino lifted an eyebrow but said nothing. "Here I'll take that," Kiba said removing the kunai. He pretended to have Akamaru commit the scent of the "owner" to memory. "You alright sir?" Kiba asked with false concern.

"I'm not sure," Takeshi said.

"Go back inside and close all the drapes," Shino instructed. "It is for your own safety." Takeshi nodded his head and quickly pulled the draperies closed. Shino and Kiba sprang up as if to go in search of the attacker. Really they were just jumping along in the trees beside the convoy. "I thought we weren't supposed to hurt a client?" Shino asked.

"I didn't," Kiba defended. "I just couldn't stand him making those disgusting passes at you. Besides the mere idea of anyone topping my alpha is sickening." Shino quirked an eyebrow at the odd phrasing but let it slip.

_xXx Mission Jealousy xXx_

That night they set up camp beside a small stream. Takeshi took the chance to try and get Kiba to swim with him, naked. All he succeeded in doing was making a fool out of himself as he called Kiba from the water like a pleading child. Many of the pages looked at Kiba in bafflement. "Why don't you just join him?" one had asked, the same one that had come out of Takeshi's tent that morning.

"I don't mix my personal life with my professional life," Kiba said. He felt absolutely no guilt about saying the blatant lie. He did mix work and pleasure, every moment they could get Kiba and Shino exchanged gentle touches or a quick kiss.

"But Takeda-sama is really a caring lover," the page said.

Kiba felt his face pale and his stomach curdle in disgust. "I already have a lover," Kiba opted to say as he was trying not to release the bile building up in his throat.

"Oh, who?" the page asked.

"I don't see how that is any of your business," said Shino walking up to them. "Kiba you've been up the longest, go rest."

"Okay," Kiba said walking passed Shino. He whistled and Akamaru got up and followed him.

Shino turned around and glared at Takeshi who was now frowning in waist deep freezing cold water. Shino silently hoped the man's lower extremities froze. The page observed Shino silently before being called away by his employer. Shino watched with distaste as the tall, extremely too skinny, man climbed out of the water. The guy looked malnourished! His body was wraith thin. Turning his eyes away from the horrifying sight of skin barely clinging to bones Shino checked the security of the camp.

_xXx Mission Jealousy xXx_

The third day on the mission of escorting the merchant Takeda Takeshi to Sunagakure saw a rise in bug bites and shielded glares. The man just couldn't take a fucking hint! Every time he reached for Kiba a bug would bite. Was he really so dense as to not get the very clear message? _'Get your hands away from him!' _Shino internally screamed at the offender. After that one time with the kunai Takeshi didn't make so much as a passing glace towards Shino. _'Maybe I'm not being direct enough. But I can't take more drastic measures. Kiba is already mad at me for the bug bites.'_

They were making good time, much to Shino's relieve. At the pace they were traveling they should be in Sunagkure a little after noon. Shino quickly judged the time and figured they had about two more hours of walking in the blistering heat of the desert. The sand was being stirred up by passing winds causing the grainy substance to get everywhere! This only increased Shino's already bad mood. He watched as Takeshi's hand snuck out again, this time aimed for Kiba's backside, the man was growing bolder. Shino instantly sent a kikaichu out with the instructions to draw blood this time. He was losing his patience with the situation fast. With each new tendril of his control that slipped the urge, demand, to bury the fleshy skeleton grew.

"Ouch!" Takeshi cried as he watched a small black beetle flew away. "I didn't know there were beetles that bite in the desert."

"Better go inside then," Kiba growled. His patience was slipping quickly as well. Shino was actually surprised Kiba had been able to control himself for as long as he has. But apparently Kiba was reaching the end of his chain, and it was about to snap. "Shino," Kiba growled as he walked over to him. "I thought I said you can't injure a client."

"I didn't," Shino said simply.

"You ordered the kikaichu to draw blood," Kiba retorted.

"Why are you protecting him?" Shino asked.

"It our job," Kiba answered.

"I meant from me," Shino reiterated.

Kiba glanced up at Shino. It was obvious from the set of his shoulders, the underlying growl in his voice, and clipped steps that Shino was pissed. Though all of these things would never have been noticed by someone who wasn't Kiba. The dog-nin truly could read Shino better than anyone else thanks to their years as teammates and as lovers.

"I'm not protecting him from you," Kiba finally said. "I just don't want you to get into trouble should Naruto find out you let your emotions rule you on a mission. Hell Naruto might decide to have you hospitalized if he found out!"

"Why?" Shino asked.

Kiba frowned, "Shino be honest, you don't actually show a whole lot of emotion normally. I mean I'm use to figuring you out through body language and silent gestures, but everyone else would be shocked if they found out just how much you truly do display of your inner emotions. Let alone if they found you acted on those emotions."

"Are you saying I'm unfeeling?" Shino was getting testy and Kiba couldn't figure out why.

"No of course not Shino," Kiba tried to calm him. Resting his head on his shoulder he said, "You are far from unfeeling; I know that better than anyone."

Shino smiled behind his high collar. He leaned his head down and rested it on Kiba's for a moment. The moment was soon gone though and the two shinobi pulled apart. Shino had a content smile on his lips. Sure he was jealous and beyond pissed that the merchant kept trying to get his boney anorexic hands on his Kiba, and he wanted to tear the overly dressed peacock limb from limb burying his body in the sand so no one could ever find him… Shino decided he probably needed anger management if this mission was any form of attestment to his sanity.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

The entrance to Sunagakure came into sight and Shino breathed a sigh of relieve. Never before was he so happy to complete a mission and abandon a client. Albeit a shinobi didn't normally abandon a client but in this case that is exactly what Shino wanted to do. He wanted to drop the gaudily dressed songbird off somewhere and prayed he died of heatstroke!

"Well this is as far as we go," Kiba was saying. Shino looked over to his partner who was bowing politely to Takeda Takeshi. Shino didn't believe the man deserved Kiba's effort, and he knew Kiba was putting in a lot of effort. Kiba turned from the pavilion and walked over to Shino. "Mission's over," Kiba said as he threw his arms around Shino's neck. They both knew Takeshi was watching, so Shino took great pleasure in claiming Kiba's mouth. The kiss was hot, rivaling the intensity of the desert sun, and all too soon it had them both parting for much needed air.

"We still need to deliver the invitation," Shino reminded. Kiba pouted but released Shino reluctantly. Shino smiled and reached out. Taking Kiba's hand in his, they walked towards the Kazekage building, Akamaru happily walking behind them. They reached the large circular, domed building and walked inside. They instantly ran into Kankuro upon entry. He was wearing his usual black jumpsuit but without the hood. His face, again as was normal for him, was painted with purple designs.

"Oh hey!" Kankuro called upon seeing the two Konoha shinobi. "Didn't know you two were in town."

"We escorted a merchant here," Shino explained.

"How are you doing Kankuro?" Kiba asked with a smile.

"Pretty good," Kankuro answered. "You guys here to see Gaara, or Neji?"

"Both," Kiba answered.

"Okay, this way," Kankuro said. They walked up several flights of stairs before coming to the doors of Gaara's office. Kankuro raised his hand and knocked. "Gaara, Kiba and Shino are here and need to speak with you and Neji."

There was what sounded like muffled curses, some rustling, and… a chair moving? "Let them in," Gaara's voice came through the doors once the strange noises ceased.

Kankuro, Kiba, and Shino exchanged confused and slightly scared looks. Cautiously Kankuro opened the door and found his younger brother sitting at his desk, Neji leaning against the wall behind him. The scene would not have raised any suspicions if it wasn't for the fact that Gaara's Kazekage robes were wrinkled and Neji's hair wasn't in its usual tidy clasp. Add that to the couple papers that were lying on the floor half under Gaara's desk and the three entering shinobi had a pretty good idea of what was going on before they entered.

"What is it you needed to see us for?" Gaara asked looking at Shino and Kiba. His eyes clearly displayed a deep want for them to leave quickly so he could get back to doing what it was he was doing before they had shown up.

"Naruto asked us to give this to you," Kiba said stepping forward. He handed the ivory envelope to the redheaded Kazekage.

Gaara quickly broke the seal and read the invitation. "Neji," Gaara said handing the paper to the shinobi behind him. Neji was wearing his favorite outfit black pants with a cream mandarin top.

Neji pushed off the wall and stepped forward. He took the carefully designed piece of stationary and read it. His lips curled up into a fond smile. "Two weeks from now huh? Of course I'll be there," Neji answered. "What about you Gaara?"

"I'll send a hawk with our RSVP," Gaara replied.

"Wait, sir you can't just go in there!" Everyone turned at the distraught sound of Matsuri's voice. "You really can't go in there sir!"

"Nonsense," said a high pitched whinny voice. Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru stiffened instantly at the grating sound. "Kazekage sir," the doors burst open revealing Takeda Takeshi in purple and blue robes. His hazel hair was clasped up in a top knot like design.

"What is going on Matsuri?" Gaara asked as his former student acted flustered. The brown haired woman didn't seem to know what was really going on.

Her answer to Gaara's question only solidified the image. "He just barged in Gaara-sensei. I don't know what he wants."

"I understand, thank you Matsuri," Gaara said dismissing her. She bowed and quickly returned to her duties certain her teacher would be able to handle the rude canary. Gaara shifted his gaze to the extravagantly dressed, tall, skinny man standing in his office without invitation. "What do you want?" Gaara asked his patience long gone.

Takeshi was no longer paying attention to the Kazekage though, no his attention was solely on Neji. Gaara followed his line of sight and glared when he realized the man was all but undressing _his_ Neji with those hazel eyes. Takeshi walked straight passed everyone and right up to Neji. "Well hello there beautiful," he cooed, though it sounded more like a child's whine.

Neji lifted an eyebrow and tried not to shudder in annoyance. "Excuse me?" Neji asked his tone was dignified despite the insulting behavior of the man before him. Kiba, Shino, and Kankuro watched on wondering how long it would take Gaara to step in and crush the parrot.

"Say how about you and I got somewhere together," Takeshi asked his hand snaking out to touch Neji's hair. He was instantly stopped by a wall of sand. Takeshi's eyes widened a fraction at the sudden appearance of the barrier.

"I think some introductions are in order," Gaara said. His voice was boarding on a growl. Kiba, Shino, and Kankuro took a step back. "I'm Gaara the Kazekage. The one you were about to touch his Hyuuga Neji, ambassador for Konohagakure." Gaara's lips turned up in a feral grin. "And he is _MINE_," Gaara growled out.

"Well if you aren't willing to share the beautiful lilac eyed one I could always settle for you -," Takeshi found himself pinned to the wall faster than he could blink, but not by Gaara. A kunai was pressed to his throat and angry pale eyes peered at him.

"Think about touching him and you will suffer," Neji warned in an eerily calm voice.

"I think I should probably show the man out," Kankuro said stepping forward and slipping the tall man from Neji's grasp. Kankuro quickly led the guy away instructing him that if he valued his life he would stay away from possessive shinobi.

Neji instantly went over to Gaara and wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist. Gaara just stood there glaring at the retreating form of the merchant. "Who the hell was that?" Gaara growled out.

"Takeda Takeshi," Shino said, his voice held a similar edge.

"You know him?" Neji asked.

"We brought him here," Kiba admitted. "Trust me what you just endured is nothing!" Neji and Gaara observed the two's rigid and tense forms. Each drawing the same conclusion, they would have killed the guy before even getting out of the Land of Fire.

"Do you guys need a place to stay for the night?" Gaara asked.

Kiba opened his mouth to say yes when Shino said, "No, we will be leaving shortly."

"We will?" Kiba asked his surprise clear in his voice.

"Yes we will," Shino said. "Thank you for seeing us Kazekage-sama." Shino bowed, Kiba followed suit and they quickly left. The doors closed and Gaara pushed Neji down onto his chair before quickly straddling him.

"Oi Shino!" Kiba called as they walked through the streets of Suna heading towards the exit. "Shino what the hell?" Kiba grabbed his partner's arm and made him stop. "Why are you in such a rush to leave?"

"Because, I don't want to spend another minute in the vicinity of that retch," Shino said. Kiba nodded and they continued on their way out of Sunagakure. It wasn't like Shino to be so cold. He was blunt and logical, but never cold, unless he was dealing with an enemy. The two shinobi and one ninken ran until the sun had set and they had reached the forest at the edge of the desert. Deciding to rest for the night they stopped and set up camp.

The only light was that of the moon and stars as it shined down on the small tent. The only sounds to be heard clearly were that of crickets, owls, and the skittering of nocturnal animals. Akamaru sat outside the tent listening as his master stifled his cries.

Shino's tongue swirled along the tip of Kiba's erection causing the smaller brunet to bite his hand harder to keep from crying out. Shino wasn't satisfied with that, he wanted to hear Kiba's voice. To hear Kiba calling out for _him_. Shino opened his mouth and slowly slipped Kiba's length in. Once he had it fully in he started to suck, his head bobbing up and down languidly.

Kiba's back arched as Shino's mouth worked on his dick. He was trying so hard to not make any sounds. They weren't on the mission anymore but that didn't mean they should let their guard down. _'Why is Shino doing this?_' Kiba frantically thought. The thought was quickly pushed aside as he felt one of Shino's fingers slowly enter him. He couldn't hold it in anymore. His lips parted and a strangled moan left him, "Ahnn, Shin-ah-oh!"

Shino smirked and pressed another finger inside of Kiba drinking up the wanton cries that escaped his lover. His tongue swirled along the base of Kiba's shaft, then traveled up, and finally swirled around the head lingering on the slit at the tip for a brief moment. Then as he brought his head back down until his nose was pressed against Kiba's brown coarse curls. He continued the slow process, the entire time his fingers thrust in and out of Kiba's entrance.

"AH! Shino, there again!" Kiba's back snapped into an arch as he begged for Shino to touch that delicious spot again. When he felt Shino add a third finger he whined but the whine was soon changed into a whimper as those long skillful, and sinful, fingers found his prostate again. "Nn, mmm, Shino," Kiba moaned out.

Shino didn't know how much more he could take. Kiba's cries were intoxicating. His taste was arousing. And the way he squirmed underneath him in his lust induced state was nerve wracking. Shino could feel his own erection begging to thrust into Kiba's tight heat. To ram into him and claim him over and over.

"Shino, close, so close," Kiba called wanting to release. But he felt Shino's hot mouth leave his member and his fingers leave his ass. "NO!" Kiba cried out. Lightning was striking up along his nerves without a way out, his body was coiled tight, and he needed to release.

Shino traveled back up Kiba's body, kissing and nipping as he went, creating a fresh trail of marks. "Don't worry I'll give you something better," Shino purred into Kiba's ear as he positioned himself at Kiba's twitching, unsatisfied entrance.

Kiba could feel Shino's blunt head probe at him and he whimpered, wanting to have his lover inside of him. He might not have known what had caused Shino to act like this but he damn well wasn't going to stop him now. No, definitely not. Now all Kiba wanted was to have that rod inside him. "Shino," Kiba looked up into Shino's molten mercury eyes, something only he got to do. Licking his lips Kiba said, "Fuck me Shino… do it… now!"

Shino smirked and drove into Kiba's pliant body. Kiba screamed out in ecstasy as Shino entered him. Shino grunted from the blissful feeling of being sheathed in Kiba's tight, slick, heat. Almost instantly Kiba's hips started to move urging Shino to join in moving as well, and he did. Pulling out until just his tip was left in, Shino quickly adjusted, and slammed back in. He knew he struck Kiba's prostate because Kiba's arms wrapped around his shoulders, his nails biting into Shino's back.

Shino wasn't going slow, didn't even want to. He thrust in fast and hard. He reached for Kiba's hips and tilted them so he could go deeper, an action that earned him louder moans from Kiba. "Shino… kami so good… more… Shino!" Kiba called out, his legs wrapped firmly around Shino's waist.

Shino's smirk grew. He sat back pulling Kiba with him, causing a startled yelp to exit his lust crazed puppy. "Ride me Kiba," Shino instructed. Kiba licked his lips but did as he was told. Quickly he started to thrust his hips up and down, repeatedly impaling himself on Shino's thick hot rod as he rode him.

Shino bent down and captured one of Kiba's nipples in his mouth while his hand went down to Kiba's leaking erection. His hand slid along the shaft in time with Kiba's movements, and his teeth nipped at his chest. The combination caused Kiba to falter in his movements. Shino growled and thrust his hips up, tearing a moan from Kiba.

Soon all sense of rhythm was lost and Shino was impaling Kiba repeatedly, his hands now on Kiba's waist. All Kiba could do was hold on to Shino's shoulders as he was repeatedly driven into. "Shino, Shino… fuck so close… Shino!" Kiba's erection was rubbing between their stomachs, pressed tightly against the other. The heat coiled and gathered. The sparks of lightning intensified and then he was howling as he released. "Shino!"

Shino felt Kiba's walls clamp down on him, and he heard his name being howled. Burring himself to the hilt Shino came deep inside his brunet lover. Shino cradled Kiba close as his body went limp. Gently he eased him back, cleaned him up, he laid beside him, and covered them both with a blanket.

Outside Akamaru watched as a mouse skittered across the campsite. Once again the only sounds to be heard were those of the nocturnal animals. Soft breathing mixed in as his master and mate fell asleep. Akamaru glanced behind him to the tent and sniffed. Kiba really shouldn't have allowed the man they were protecting to flirt with him. Shino's possessive streak was scary even to Akamaru, and he's a dog!

_xXx Mission Jealousy xXx_

The trip back to Konohagakure was a constant battle of wills. Shino wanted to pin Kiba to a tree constantly and ravage him. Kiba was fighting against himself because he wanted to let Shino pin him to a tree. Kiba still couldn't figure out why Shino was acting the way he was. They were no longer in the vicinity, hell the same country, as the colorful merchant. So why was Shino still acting like his place in Kiba's life was somehow being threatened? The silence and sexual tension between them was even making Akamaru uncomfortable.

Finally when they could see the gates to the city Kiba stopped, turned around, and glared at Shino. "What the hell is your problem?" Kiba demanded. Shino lifted his eyebrow in response. This only served to irritate Kiba. He ground his teeth together trying to tell himself to remain calm. "You have been nothing but pushy and demanding since we left Suna. What the hell has gotten into you?"

"I'm trying to erase him from your mind," Shino said.

Kiba stared, blinking at Shino for several moments. The wind blew by, leaves rustling as it passed. Crickets chirped filling the tangible silence. Kiba continued to blink unfocused as his mind mulled over and tried to make sense out of that bizarrely phrased answer. "Huh?" Was all Kiba could manage after what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence, though it had only really been about two minutes.

Shino released a sigh. He had thought Kiba had fallen asleep with his eyes open for a moment. "I said, I'm trying to erase him from your mind," Shino repeated.

"I know what you said," growled Kiba. "Why on earth did you say that? Why would you think that?"

Shino stepped towards Kiba, reached up and removed his glasses, pinned Kiba with an earnest and hard glare, and said, "He spent three days trying to touch you, making passes at you, and holding your attention. I want to erase that. Why? Because I don't share."

"Well okay," Kiba said unable to think of anything else to say. He couldn't blame Shino for feeling that way. In his opinion Shino had controlled himself remarkably well. Whereas the one time that the high pitched forked-tongued peacock tried anything on Shino Kiba nearly killed the guy. Deciding he could allow his boyfriend his jealous temper tantrum he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Shino's neck. "So how about we get home so you can make me forget all about this mission," Kiba whispered seductively into Shino's ear.

Shino smirked behind his collar.

_xXx Mission Jealousy xXx_

The second they arrived in Konoha they were told to go to Naruto's office and not to dawdle. With dejected sighs the two jonin made their way through the streets of the city until they reached Hokage Tower. They nodded to the people working in the mission office as they started to ascend the stairs. Coming to the top floor they walked down the hall until they came to the set of double red doors. Shino reached out and knocked and Naruto's voice called out, "Get in here both of you."

Shino and Kiba exchanged quick glances, with way more fear than either was willing to admit, before opening the door to find a seething blonde glaring at them from his desk. Kiba nearly yipped from the furry radiating off of the Hokage. "You wanted to see us?" Shino asked. His voice was calm but Kiba could tell his partner was just as terrified of Naruto right now as he was. Akamaru was hiding behind Kiba a small whine leaving him every now and then.

"Yes," Naruto said. He reached over and picked up a scroll. "I would like you two to explain this message from Gaara."

"What message would that be?" Shino asked.

Naruto's lips curved up into what could only be called an angry sneer. He opened the scroll and started to read, "It says, and I quote: _Naruto the next time you wish to rid your village of an irritation, do not pick my village to send him to. I do not like the idea of the insufferable peacock being in my city. I have half a mind to send him back to you. But because the broken bones he has and the mysterious fever from "numerous bug bites" I unfortunately cannot let him travel. Please note that I will be sending him back to Konoha the first chance I get, if I don't kill him first. Oh and we will be happy to attend Hinata's baby shower, congratulations again. Gaara._" Naruto put the scroll down and glared at them. "Now my question is, why did the client have broken bones and numerous bug bites that would result in a fever?"

"No clue," Kiba said. "He was perfectly fine the last time we saw him."

"Which was?" Naruto asked.

"Gaara's office," dawning showed in Kiba's eyes. "Um, I think the broken bones was either Gaara's or Neji's fault." Kiba continued on to explain what happened in the Kazekage's office and how they had left Suna right after that.

"That doesn't explain the bug bites," Naruto finally said. Silently he was wondering how much Gaara held back on the merchant if he truly had tried to make a pass at Neji. Kiba looked to Shino as if looking for some kind of sign. Shino provided none. Naruto sighed, "I asked that you didn't bring your personal lives with you on this mission. I warned you about his preference so you two would be prepared! And you still went and let your feelings get the better of you. Shino personally I am both pleased and disappointed in you."

Kiba's eyes widened. "Wait what?" the dog-nin asked like an idiot, which he wasn't.

Naruto smiled, "I'm disappointed because I had hoped that Shino's base personality would keep him from acting out. Apparently that wasn't the case. I pleased because it means you're coming out of your shell Shino." Naruto sighed. "I'm docking your pay for the mission in light of the circumstances." Kiba went to argue, Naruto held up his hand. "You two are lucky it isn't anything worse. Now go home and relax, I have work to do."

Kiba and Shino bowed then left Naruto to his documents. Naruto watched them leave, '_They held out better than I thought they would. The pay cut won't be too big._'

The two jonin and one ninken walked towards a multilevel apartment complex. Walking up a flight of stairs until they reached the fourth floor, they turned left, and walked to the end of the hall. Shino unlocked the door and the three walked in. All were glad to be home. One in particular was glad that the mission of jealousy was over.

_The End!_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And that my friends is my New Years fic that has absolutely nothing to do with New Years! YAY! Please review, I love reviews. **

**HAPPY 2012!**

**Like this story? Interested in my others? Please feel free to check them out! **


End file.
